1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in a numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine capable of effectively conducting the confirmation of a state of working a workpiece by an operator and also effectively conducting the judgment of a working condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire electrical discharge machine is taken up as an example of the electrical discharge machine. The wire electrical discharge machine will be explained as follows. Wire electrical discharge is conducted in such a manner that a wire electrode is arranged being opposed to a workpiece leaving a predetermined interval and a voltage is impressed between the workpiece and the wire electrode under the condition that a working fluid is interposed between the workpiece and the wire electrode. At this time, when the wire electrode and the workpiece are made to come close to each other and a gap formed between the wire electrode and the workpiece becomes a predetermined value, an electrical discharge is caused between the wire electrode and the workpiece. The work piece is worked by the energy produced in this electrical discharge.
In the above wire electrical discharge, in order to keep the state of the most appropriate electrical discharge at all times, it is necessary to keep the most appropriate gap between the wire electrode and the workpiece. In order to keep the most appropriate gap, it can be considered to directly measure the gap so that it can be used for controlling the feed of the drive shaft to feed the workpiece. However, since the profile of the workpiece is changed in the working process and further chips are created between the wire electrode and the workpiece in the process of electrical discharge, it is difficult to directly measure the gap. On the other hand, it is well known that a linear relation is established between the gap formed by the wire electrode and the workpiece and the average working voltage obtained when the working voltage is averaged. Accordingly, keeping the average working voltage constant is equivalent to keeping the gap constant. Therefore, it is necessary to keep the average working voltage constant by adjusting positions of the wire electrode and the workpiece and also by adjusting the working speed.
As described above, it is very important to use work monitoring information expressing the tendency of the working voltage and working speed. Therefore, an operator carefully watches the work monitoring information so that it can be used for judging whether or not working is being conducted in a good state. In order to accomplish a high reproducing property of the workpiece, it is also necessary to record the measured data of dimensional accuracy of the workpiece, the work monitoring information, the environmental information such as atmospheric temperature and work fluid temperature, and various working conditions such as working speed and working time.
In the conventional wire electrical discharge machine, as shown in FIG. 5, the operator writes down on a notebook the work voltage shown on the image plane of the display of the numerically controlling device, the working speed, the environmental information such as environmental temperature, the work condition used in the present work, the time data such as time required for the work, and the measured data of the workpiece, so that the operator can ensure the reproducing property. In the case where a new working is conducted and the electrical condition is unknown, the work condition to be tested and the measured data of the work piece are recorded on a notebook, and the operator repeats the work to find the most appropriate work condition to be adopted in the new working.
Concerning the conventional numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-204942 discloses a technique by which a change in the working state is displayed on the image plane of the display. When various types of working are conducted by the above prior art, in order to enhance the reproducing property of working, it is necessary for the operator to write down records such as measured data of the workpiece and changes in the working state. As the electrical discharge machine having a numerically controlling device, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-212808 discloses a technique by which information shown on the image plane of the display is printed on a sheet of paper. However, there is provided no information relating to the measured data of the workpiece and other image plane information. Accordingly, it is impossible to lighten the burden imposed on the operator when he manages the result of work.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems. It is an object of the present invention to provide a numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine characterized in that: the work condition, mechanical information, monitoring information in the process of working and accuracy data of a workpiece are entirely displayed on a list for each session of work and recorded as a data base and further outputted onto a sheet of paper if necessary.
In the numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine of the present invention, the setting information such as a working condition and working program, the work monitoring information in the process of working conducted by the electrical discharge machine, and the measured date of the workpiece which has been worked are displayed on a list for each session of work.
In the numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine of the present invention, the numerically controlling device is connected to a computer, and the work condition which is set in the numerically controlling device, the setting information such as a work program, the work monitoring information in the process of working of the electrical discharge machine, and the measured data of the workpiece which has been worked are displayed on a list by the computer for each session of work.
Further, in the numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine of the present invention, a display on a list for each session of work is one record of a data base.
In the numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine of the present invention, the above display on the list for each session of work is made to be a form capable of being printed on a sheet of paper or a form capable of being browsed with a WWW browser.
In the numerically controlling device for an electrical discharge machine of the present invention, one record of the data base is made to be a form capable of being printed on a sheet of paper or a form capable of being browsed with a WWW browser.